The present disclosure relates to a device and method for controlling a high voltage direct current (HVDC) transmission system.
HVDC transmission is performed by converting alternating current (AC) power generated from a power station into DC power to transmit the DC power and then re-converting the DC power into the AC power at a power receiving point to supply power. The HVDC transmission may enable efficient and economical power transmission through a voltage increase that is the advantage of AC power transmission. Also, the HVDC transmission may overcome many limitations of the AC transmission.
A HVDC transmission system may be classified into current-type HVDC using a thyristor and voltage-type HVDC using IGB or GTO. The current-type HVDC is suitable for large power transmission and the voltage-type HVDC is suitable for system stabilization or small power transmission due to high loss.
In particular, the valve controller of the HVDC transmission system may affect the performance of the entire HVDC transmission system depending on how stably measured data may be maintained and controlled in DC transmission. There is a need for the stability and smooth data flow control of an HVDC transmission system structure.
In general, data state monitoring consumes a long time to check the cause of an event and to perform corresponding processing while monitoring by software.
That is, there is a need for a hardware design considering high data reliability and possible events for a state contact of a physical line connected to the HVDC transmission system and a state contact of data. However, since a typical HVDC transmission system is configured to analyze measurement data transmitted to the system and simply distribute analyzed data to a valve control module when the measurement data is transmitted to the system, there is a limitation in that it is not easy to analyze a cause of an event and process the event.